


Dang!

by lolitaslollipop



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia III - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Journalist, Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaslollipop/pseuds/lolitaslollipop
Summary: An adorable Lincoln gets jealous.





	

Lincoln was visiting you at work. On his way over, he picked up a bouquet of dusty lilac hydrangeas. The flowers had a delicate scent of fresh linen and honey. Lincoln loved seeing you. He was able to show your co workers, who constantly gawked at you, that you are his and only his. 

He would stroll in your office with his head held high and his chest puffed out. Men would be intimidated right off the bat. Lincoln had this strong aura of darkness and violence with others. When it came you, his attitude would always change. He is instantly brighter and lovable whenever he gets to see you. 

You admire that quality.

Even though he could be fucking crazy at times, you still didn't mind. You aren't scared or threatened by him. You needed a little crazy in your everyday life. 

~

The sound of typewriters snapping, clicking, and ticking fill Lincoln's ears when he approaches your office door. He didn't see your assistant at his desk, so he was assuming you let him leave early. He looks at the golden name plaque that was glistening on your door. Lincoln was so proud when you got promoted as editor and chief. 

He smiles at himself and brings his hand up to knock on your door. He pauses half way, ears wide open. He hears a man chuckling, along with your adorable laugh. The man sounds like your assistant. 

The assistant is a few years younger than you. He is very quirky and shy. You could tell he was into you from the beginning. Of course, you weren't into that man at all. You only hired him because he's good at math. 

Jealously oozed in Lincoln's system like scorching magma. He held his breath and swung the door open, causing you and your assistant to jump. 

You instantly smile at the sight of your man. He was holding onto the hydrangeas with one hand, his army jacket hugged onto his muscles, his jeans relaxed on his waist and legs, his masculine scent lingered the room, and his handsome face always takes your breath away. 

Lincoln wasn't happy at all. 

Your assistant was scared to the T. You thought he shit himself. The theory makes you laugh a little.

Instead you take a nicer approach and walk up to Lincoln, greeting him with a giant smile that always made his heart skip a few beats. 

"Hey baby!" you say while you crane our arms around his neck, standing on your tip toes to plant a kiss on his succulent lips. Lincoln moves the flowers away so he can lean down and kiss you back. He teases you with his tongue, opening your mouth, and deepening the kiss. 

This man knows how to take your breath away.

Your hold on him tightens, rolling your tongue with his. He ends the kiss by lightly nibbling your lip. His lips end up nuzzling your neck, the vibrations tickled you, making you laugh. 

Your assistant clears his throat, causing you to snap back into reality. You pull away from Lincoln, glancing over at your assistant, and looking back at Lincoln. 

Lincoln looked like he was about to rip his throat out, but you gave your devious boyfriend a dirty look. You knew this would happen, which is the main reason why you keep him away from your assistant. 

"Joshua. Leave." Lincoln orders to your assistant. His voice sounded like he was about to deck him in the face. You are mainly surprised that your assistants name is Joshua. You always thought it was Kevin, but you were never sure in the first place. 

Without hesitation, Joshua headed straight to the door. When the door shut, it was just you and Lincoln. Before you could say anything, Lincoln's livid southern voice startled you. 

"What was he doing in here alone with you?" 

"Oh good God." you reply, rolling your eyes. If you had a dollar for every time Lincoln complained about Joshua and you, you would never have to work again. 

"Answer my question." his eyes were full of irritation. You have never seen him this jealous and envious over someone.

"Lincoln, he had an idea for a segment in the paper. That's it! Nothing deep." you reply. 

"'Nothing deep' my ass. Are you fucking him?" 

Your eyes turn as wide as saucers. How can he think that?

"Why would you think that? You know your my first and you'll always be my first." You tell him. You feel your eyes watering.

He was being surprisingly verbal with you and it was starting to hurt your feelings. How can he go from 0 to 100 real quick? 

Lincoln could see the tears contouring your eyes. He knew he was overreacting. Guilt was beginning to drench him. 

He sighs and walks over to your desk, setting the flowers down gently. Loose blue petals decorate your desk and floor. He takes a seat in your chair and pats on his lap, wanting you to sit on it. You roll your eyes one last time and stroll over to him.

You find a seat on his lap. His velvety hands rubs your back. You didn't relax, your body was still stiff. You were frustrated with him and he could tell. You didn't even want to look at him.

"Listen, I'm sorry, baby girl." he says. The nickname makes you blush, but you turn your head a little more away from him. You didn't want him to see how flattered you already were. 

Lincoln already notices. He thought you were so delicate and cute when you were angry. Lincoln's large palm reaches for your cheek, causing you to look at him. 

You stare into his chocolate brown eyes. He's giving you a look that gives you a reason to be on Earth. You could look at him all day, mad or not, he's still your beau. 

He brushes your cheek softly, flashing a sad smile. His other hand was worshipping your thighs. "I don't mean to get like that. I know it's not fair to you. I just don't want to lose you." he confesses. 

God you love this man. How can you stay mad at him?

"I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to update you guys on my writing. 
> 
> My next piece will be a series. 
> 
> It will be an interracial story with Lincoln.
> 
> I am going to warn you, there is going to be a lot of trigger warnings (death and carnige) and some racial slurs.
> 
> I am very iffy about it, I am still constructing it.
> 
> The idea was inspired by the Salem Witch Trials. I recommended reading The Crucible. One of my favorite stories. 
> 
> I am very excited but still reluctant. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this piece of shit fan fic.


End file.
